


There's magic in our veins

by purplesmiles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fluff, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Golden trio visit the shinobi world, Hurt/Comfort, Naruto goes to Hogwarts, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Team seven get introduced to magic, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Uzumaki Clan-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesmiles/pseuds/purplesmiles
Summary: The Uzumaki clan weren't only known for their sealing. Some of them had another ability called Magic. After the fall of Uzushio the Wizarding world mourns for the fallen clan.And then Uzumaki Naruto is born.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Harry Potter & Uzumaki Naruto, Only platonic for now, to be decided later
Comments: 26
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

"So we finally managed to connect a portkey to their world." Professor McGonagall observed as the witch sat beside their headmaster along with the other teachers at Hogwarts staff table. It was a few months before the school year was due to begin, and the students had just returned home for a well-deserved summer vacation. This new semester would be interesting for sure, coupled with the 'Boy Who Lived' and the 'Last Uzumaki'. She felt a pang of grief at remembering the once proud and cheerful Uzumaki's. 

It had been a long time since their deaths, a very long time. But their magic-infused runes guarding the great castle of Hogwarts never weakened. In some time, they'll be able to meet the last known Uzumaki with magic at last. 

"Yes, professor. We've managed to open one with the help of Professor Babbling. She had been working over the Uzumaki scrolls since forever to make this happen." he finished solemnly. Bathsheda Babbling. Probably one in the many people who still haven't managed to get over the loss of one of the oldest bloodlines of Europe. Her love for runes was no secret to anyone, nor was the fact that she had been very close to her Uzumaki runemasters and even tutored under some, after their loss, she gave her everything to visit their homeland once. At least once. The fact that an Uzumaki with magical blood was still alive was a pleasant surprise. 

"Will you go and visit the boy, Albus?" she asked him, the hall that was more often than not filled with the voices of children feeling silent as a funeral now. 

"Of course, it is our duty, we owe it to them to get their legacy safely to Hogwarts, if he wishes too."

________

Severus doesn't know what to feel about the next semester, of course, he will, regardless of his feelings, continue to teach and serve under Dumbledore, but in September he will have to face the only two left traces to Lily Potter once again. 

Harry Potter and Uzumaki Naruto. 

One being her own son and the other a distant relative. Lily was only a distant Uzumaki, born to muggle parents who had, some generations ago intermarried with the said clan. Her hair had been an obvious giveaway to anyone who ever knew one. Only members of the said clan had that striking red hair. And if that wasn't proof enough, she took to runes and wards like a fish to water. Unfortunately, her diluted Uzumaki blood made her unable to learn the clans sealing techniques which required the use of other things than magic. Even so, she was welcomed by them and made to feel at home. 

And wasn't that love for runes that saved her son's life. 

Many liked to believe that his mother's love was what saved Harry Potter. Of course, she loved him more than life itself, and gladly gave up hears to let her son live. But that wasn't enough to defeat the seemingly immortal dark lord. She used one of her own runes, blood seals and wards, to protect the boy. It was dark magic, and only he, who was used to intimately working with dark magic could recognise traces of it before the body was buried. He dared not to bring it up, ever, not even in his thoughts, or who knew what theories would the public form about the heroes of the war using dark magic. 

They don't realise, that just like everything else, Magic has a balance. Light and Dark, they don't equate to 'Good' and 'Evil' like people want to believe. This is one of the reasons why the purebloods are so hateful towards muggle culture and muggle-borns. They had their family traditions, their right to use _all magic freely_ , taken away due to their misconceptions. Not that they don't use it still, but it's more of an open secret, which further divides them from the muggle-borns. 

Lily was one but she viewed Magic for what it is as a whole, and that helped her in her darkest moments. 

Uzumaki Naruto. 

According to his family line, he was the son of Uzumaki Kushina, a non-magic member. She was from the main line, but never showed any inclinations to magic. Her father, Uzumaki Arashi, was the last of their line who was a wizard. He wondered what the boy was like, did he have the same crimson red hair like his ancestors? Was their someone left to teach him of magic or would it be the first time he's ever hearing of it? Would he wish to come to Hogwarts? So many questions, and no answers. For once, even the seemingly all-knowing Albus Dumbledore doesn't have answers to these questions. 

Uzushio fell a few decades back, when Kushina was only a teenager, all Uzumaki settled in the wizarding world went to help their village for the war. None came back. One by one, each name was dimmed from their family tree, a mark that only appeared when they died. They left, and then never returned. The seals around their castle protected it from all who weren't tuned to the wards. Only Lily Potter and Bathsheda Babbling were still able to enter the great manor.

Eleven years earlier, there was a thrum of joy in the seals surrounding Hogwarts on the tenth of October. Professor Babbling had checked the manor immediately and broke down in tears when the name Uzumaki Naruto was displayed in bright orange. A magical Uzumaki. It was only moments later that the name 'Uzumaki Kushina' dimmed from the tree. There were no other names in the Uzumaki Main Family tree left except for his. It was ninety-nine per cent confirmed that their branch families were also wiped out. Or they would've contacted them. The one per cent chance that was left was the only hope that Uzumaki Naruto knew off his heritage and was taught to about his family's history like he deserved. 

__________

Uzumaki Naruto. 

The demon boy of Konoha, 

or so people liked to say. 

For any outsider, he was just another nameless orphan left behind from the Kyuubi attack years ago, but almost all of Konoha residents who are old enough to remember the horrid night knows that he is the new container of the nine-tailed fox. The demon that wrecked their homes and very lives. The one they saw when he looked at the boy's face and remembered all the family, friends, comrades they lost that day. The one they blamed for killing their beloved Yondaime. 

But most don't know that he was unusual in more ways than one. At least according to them. Because being unusual didn't always mean a bad thing. 

Sometimes, when someone who was particularly mean to him approached him, they'd find themselves on a random roof. Or a random street. Or any place far away from him without any recollection of what happened or how it happened. 

His rooms walls would mysteriously turn orange when he was feeling particularly down and just wanted to escape the thoughts of everyone looking at him like a pest. Or when he'd try to fall asleep but couldn't because his stomach hurt due to not eating for the whole day, he'd find the wind carrying over fruits from trees through his window. 

He could make weird things happen. 

Maybe that's why the people hate him so much, because he's weird. He'd once tried questioning Iruka-sensei about this, after they'd become closer. But the older sensei only looked worried so he dropped it and made it a joke. But in his heart he knew it wasn't just a joke. 

Sarutobi Hiruzen is the only person, aside from Jiraiya who knows the other truth of his heritage. The quite magical one. He hoped the boy didn't inherit the 'magic' his ancestors had. He could not be made aware of the Uzumaki name. It was unfortunate, but necessary. It was for his own protection as much as the village's. If everything went well, Naruto would become a shinobi, gain friends and comrades, and serve the village till he lives. It was the life his father chose for him the moment he sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune into the new born baby. 

Even he, for all he was hailed across the world as 'The Proffesor', didn't know what was coming in the near future. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! there's a few edits in the last chapter, nothing too different, so please read that before continuing with this. have a good day!

Albus Dumbledore found himself standing amongst the ruins of a once beautiful nation. Dead bodies everywhere, decayed and rotting. Rubble and broken buildings in sight as far as he could see. He walked forward, out into the mainland, to see the vast destruction. His first stop was at the Magical Archives of the place, where his portkey had originally landed. He had found a letter waiting for him there. Even amongst the heavy grief, he'd managed to crack a smile at the wonderful mind of his old friends. 

Here he was, the letter still unopened, as he took in the images of the destroyed property where tall buildings once stood. Hearing the dead silence in a place which was always filled with loud noises and laughter. The smell of destruction and death where the scent of ink and ramen once prevailed. He was over a hundred years old, but never before had he seen such...annihilation. Not even Voldemort or Grindlewald had been bold or cruel enough to destroy entire nations. It was gruesome. He wondered if the little Uzumaki had seen this yet, probably not, since no funeral rites have been made for these people.  _ Or maybe there was no one left to teach him.  _

With another glance around him, he opened the letter. 

_ Dear friend,  _

_ If you're reading this right now it means that Uzushio did not survive the war against Kiri. With great grief, I admit that there was a traitor who leaked the village's security to the enemy, which made us unable to contact our other friends and allies. Some of our people escaped the battle, and probably headed to Konohagakure. Our sister village. I pray that they're safe and continue the legacy of Uzu. My daughter, Uzumaki Kushina is currently residing in Konoha and is the current jailor of the Kyuubi. They will not allow her to leave for Hogwarts even if she wants too, especially since she has no magic. I ask you to take care of our remaining children blessed by Magic. As the Uzumaki clan head and Uzukage, I hand over the guardianship of all underage Uzumaki children with magic to Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I do not know how much time has passed, and can only hope you're still alive. Otherwise, all rights are passed on to Lily Potter and the current headmaster/mistress of Hogwarts. All documents have been signed and are sealed into the bottom of this scroll. Pardon my literature, I currently do not have time to think.  _

_ Forever your friend, _

_ Uzumaki Arashi.  _

He read the letter twice. Ah, perhaps it's his old age showing that there are tears in his eyes. A great man, Uzumaki Arashi. Even in his dying moments, he made sure to protect those left behind. The least he could do was fulfil his late friend's wish and open the doors to Hogwarts for his ancestors. Uzumaki Naruto. Kushina's son. Probably the new holder of the Kyuubi. 

It was time to head to Konoha. 

________

Sarutobi Hiruzen was looking over some mission reports when he felt another presence in the room. He looked up to see a  _ very _ old man standing in front of him. Looking completely harmless. Too harmless. He flared his chakra but no ANBU appeared. Before he could open his mouth to question the other, the man stopped admiring his office to look at him. 

"Ah, this is the Hokage of Village of the Leaves I assume?" his voice too, suited his age. Deep-toned and worn, like he'd been giving speeches all his life. He knew it was a rhetorical question but he nodded anyway, not quite panicked just yet. 

"My name is Albus Dumbledor and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry," the man announced and Hiruzen found himself both calming down and straightening up. Relaxed because this man wasn't a threat, and his ANBU weren't harmed, hopefully. Tensed because this could only mean one thing. 

That Uzumaki Naruto inherited the 'magic'. 

"And you're here for?" he questioned even though it wasn't needed and the elder wizard humoured him, "At Hogwarts, we accept wizards starting from the age of eleven, till the year they finish schooling. The heir of the Uzumaki clan has had his name written on our scrolls ever since he was born and will be given the chance to attend the school." he explained. 

"As his current charge, I'll be declining his admission to any school," he replied stiffly. He couldn't let his personal feelings interfere here. Naruto was a Jinchuriki, he wouldn't leave the village gates till he was a genin. He couldn't be made aware of his parents or clan. His loyalty to Konoha was needed. Schooling somewhere so far away you'd consider it a different dimension was out of the question. He would never go to this 'Hogwarts.'

"I see. It seems Arashi's concerns weren't unfounded." the man replied, in the same calm and steady tone, though Hiruzen had been the Hokage long enough to see the spike of anger in his eyes. "As of the moment he died, all underage Uzumaki's guardianship was transferred over to me. These are the documents and blood seals, you have no authority over him," he concluded with a pleasant smile and produced a couple of papers from seemingly thin air. 

Hiruzen only needed to glance at them to know there was nothing he could do. Their blood seals were absolute. He already knew the council would give him hell for this, even though his hands are tied here. Somewhere, the part that saw Naruto as a grandson, that promised Kushina to take care of him, was a little relieved, because Naruto wouldn't have to face discrimination there. 

But that also meant that he might like the place more than Konoha, more than the village he was supposed to be a weapon for. In the worst-case scenario, he might decide to never come back. They had to avoid that at all costs. The village needed their Jinchuriki. 

"The seals are genuine. Fine, I will allow Naruto to attend the school, but he'll have to come back home for every break, he needs to become a shinobi," he said, even though he knew if it was what the other wanted, Naruto might never come back. It all depended on the boy himself. He wished Naruto would decline going to the school. As unlikely as that was. 

"He doesn't  _ need _ to do anything. If young Naruto decides to not attend Hogwarts and not become a shinobi either, he can still stay at the wizarding world as the head of Uzumaki clan," the man started, "We know about the Ninja world, how you people treat people like weapons, a military village, this isn't the same at Hogwarts. Most wizards don't kill another person their entire lives. We believe in a different environment. If Naruto wants to come back, it'll be allowed, if not, he'll spend the break there." Hiruzen could only nod stiffly. 

He could see the overwhelming strength this individual possessed in that moment, he knew, despite his age, he'd be able to fight and  _ win. _ Especially since he had no knowledge of 'magic.' 

"Your guards have woken up, please have them bring young Naruto here if he's free, I'd like to talk." Albus Dumbledore said and sat down on a chair just as ANBU came rushing in due to the new presence in the room. 

"Eagle. Go and bring Uzumaki Naruto here right now, let him take his time," he ordered and the agent left, all others going into hiding once more seeing as their Hokage was fine and uninjured. 

As they waited, Hiruzen grew more and more nervous. He had hoped he'd get to talk to the boy alone before having him meet Albus. Now he had no control over how he'd react or think. Probably betrayed, knowing who his parents were. He was only counting on Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage. 

They had to wait for over ten minutes before the blonde walked in through the door with a grin, "Morning Jiji!" he greeted before seeing the other person in the room and turning his attention to him. Naruto took in the  _ long _ white hair and beard with wonder, "Woah, why're you dressed like that dattebayo?" he questioned and the other just smiled, holding out a hand full of candy. 

"Lemon drops?" Naruto didn't know that that was, but he could see it was a toffee of some sort and picked one up, "Thanks!" 

Before he turned to the Hokage, "Why'd you call me here for?" he asked, eating the sour candy. 

"Naruto, meet Albus Dumbledore, he-" the man cut himself off as he thought about a way he could introduce the other without a violent reaction from the child. He didn't really get the time as the Hogwarts headmaster took matters into his own hands and turned to properly face the boy, "My name is Albus Dumbledore, I'm here to invite to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where your grandparents and clan learned their magic." 

There was a pause for a moment where Naruto processed the other mans big words but his mind was stuck on 'grandparents' and 'magic.' 

He turned to the Sandaime and gulped once before asking, "Jiji?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't usually do cliffhangers but heheh. how do y'all think their confrontation would go? please leave comments, thank you for reading <33

**Author's Note:**

> my Instagram: [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/itxxchi/) if you guys wanna follow or chat :)


End file.
